A Heart Still Beating
by lost2darkness
Summary: A 'What if' story, movie didn't happen, and a girl is found to be one of the survivors after the Kraken strikes. Davy Jones learns that regardless of where it is, a heart still beating, will love. DavyOC. August 24th-30th, 2006.
1. Chapter I: Fearful Encounter

**Well...been having this idea in my mind for a while, and finally got myself to write the story. As a Phantom and Pirates fanatic, I can't help but see the similarities between our old pal Davy and the Phantom. Thus, I like Davy pretty much as much as I like Erik! (And they both have an organ too!)**

**Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean characters (Davy Jones, Jack, Bootstrap Bill, ect) (c) Disney, while Naida and the story are (c) to myself.**

Blackness.

Naida struggled to find the surface. But which way was it? Everything was so dark…She couldn't see which was up and which was down. She couldn't breathe. All was darkness, all was black. She tried to scream, simple bubbles, the last of her air and she was suffocating.

_I am going to die._

And then she was being dragged upward. Lifted from the water. But still, it was dark. And still it was black.

The hands that held her firmly cut into her pale, delicate arms, and they were colder than the merciless water had been. She was soaked thoroughly, clad in a simple white night-gown, and shivering. As her eyes finally began to adjust to the little light available, she saw the rest of the crew shivering as much as she was. At least one man had his hands clasped, lips moving frantically in prayer. Some sat stock still, as if they were already dead. Everyone, and everything seemed to be wet, and cold, and dark.

Then after a short cackle behind her, the sound of a door opening, and the limping walk of a man with a peg leg. In the dim light, she could only make out the shape of the creature, which was large and seemingly bulky. Two points of a hat were clearly visible against the sky. It seemed that a mist had enveloped them all from nowhere.

The man stopped before the first man. His voice, a sailor's voice, sputtered and popped as he spoke.

"You who is on the threshold of death, would you wish to extend your pitiful life? Escape judgment this night? Would you serve and live, without your sins laid before you?"

The man, shaking, managed a nod, as she saw the creature's face. The skin, if you could call it that, looked mottled gray and green, and almost slimy in this lighting, His head, like an octopus, tentacled beard, each one alive and moving, as if separate, flexible fingers. One hand a terrible claw, crusted in barnacles. The other, like his beard, one finger far longer than the others, and each with more flexibility than one would consider to be normal.

He went down the line, asking almost the same question to each man.

Naida gasped silently as she watched one man thrown mercilessly to the sea after rejecting this monster's offer. Unable to move, being held fast by horrifying mash of shells and barnacles that was apparently part of this crew, she writhed as the captain finally approached. His peg-like crab leg gave a heart-stopping thud, as he stopped before her, scrutinizing her with icy blue eyes.

She whimpered involuntarily, as he wrapped a tentacled finger around her arm. Instead of turning away, she stared at her own hands, mortified. She did not listen as he spoke to her, and to his crew.

Finally she looked up, and heard a few quick words.

"...but no, death is only too kind." He sputtered. "...for a woman..."


	2. Chapter II: Captive at Sea

**DollyMillionaire-Thank you for your comment! I am glad you like the story!**

**Saishlyimna-Thank you also! I do know its a crab-leg (meh, guess I didn't describe it well enough...need to work on that), and I agree whole-heartedly that Davy could never fall intstantly in love. Too predictable, and not interesting enough, not to mention out of character. Anyways, thanks again for the review!**

Before she could determine what was happening, she felt that same arm lift her by the waist, dragging her. He shouted something to the crew, but she did not hear it, as he recklessly opened the door. She shut her eyes tightly, very afraid, as well as miserable. So cold she felt, even in the Caribbean, it seemed as if this ship itself brought the winter with it. The cold hearts of the crew, contagious to the air and water. They yelled in unison, professing the bad luck of one such as her. Bad luck from having a woman on board. The Captain, still holding her not-so-gently in his right arm scowled, told them that they themselves were the only bad luck that could be found out in the sea, especially when he himself _was_ the sea.

Naida did not follow the dialogue, shaking, and mute with horror at what was happening. She prayed to be free of the creature's grasp, as she prayed not to be cast forth from the ship, and drowning helplessly in the cruel, black water. She went limp, not clinging to her captor, nor struggling for freedom. He still held fast.

A door slammed shut, and she was cast into a corner, with a small flap of greenish cloth partially covering a small, sheltered area. She found she could not move herself from this little niche, which seemed to be the safest place in the world, where these frightening creatures were not handling her any longer. She curled up on the floor, trying to stay warm even as she was still wet, her hair sticking unpleasantly to her face and shoulders.

_It's a dream…a terrible dream. I am going to wake up, back on the ship. Someone will come in cursing at me, telling me to hush, that its only a dream. Only a nightmare. I am not really on Davy Jones' ship. I am safe. I am not here._

Time passed, how much time, Naida couldn't say. She simply lay prone, willing herself to wake up from the horror of this dream.

Darkness shrouded her from the Captain, who now sat in front of an instrument that seemed to be a part of the ship, as much as a part of himself. The only light came from a small candelabra, which illuminated Davy as well as the keys of the organ, and a small table beside it. She could not determine what was on it, the shadows to dark, and the light too dim.

Exhausted, she found she could not bring herself to move from her relaxed position. Not that she had anywhere to go, obviously the crew were just outside, and it would be folly to go out there and attempt to escape. She would be caught and dragged back here, or worse just thrown overboard. The crew hadn't seemed to like their captain's choice to lock the girl in his cabin.

She believed that he had fallen asleep a while ago; soft breathing was all to be heard. Finding the idea of sleep enticing, and really her only option left, she found that she could hear a small clicking noise, followed by a sweet tune. A music box.

A sad sigh came from the other side of the room, as she drifted to sleep among the flow of a gentle melody.


	3. Chapter III: Naida

**Thank you again all for your reviews! I will hopefully be updating regularly, but since school is starting I may be crunched on time. I will try to update at least once a week though.**

**Saishlyimna, since you asked, Naida means 'water nymph' in Arabic. **

Naida awoke, and reached for a blanket to stave off the cold. Though grasping and searching, she could find nothing, and remembered that she was no longer safe and warm in her bed, but on the damp wooden floor of the Flying Dutchman.

From her little corner, she peered out into the cabin. No light penetrated the windows, but she knew it was not night, for there was no moon, and no stars through the windows either.

Seeing the room was completely clear, she crept closer to the glass pane, and tried to see through. She nearly screamed as a fish darted past. She was underwater…but she wasn't drowning?

_This ship…must be magical._

Awed by the sight, she continued to look through the window, and into the murky water, watching many colorful, fascinating animals as they passed right beside her. A creaking sound caught her attention, and she turned to see that the Captain had returned. His eyes, those chilling eyes, seemed to immobilize her, as she found she could not run back to her small haven in the corner.

"What are you doing?" He did not yell, but the tone of his voice made her cringe.

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Answer me!" He demanded, striking his walking stick against the floor with emphasis. She opened her mouth in response, choking on her words.

"I-I-...N-n-nothing. Nothing." Her voice was small and weak. She swallowed uncomfortably, biting her lip with anxiety as he approached her. She shuddered at every limping step her took.

_Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me…_

He stopped directly in front of her. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, and unable to meet his eyes. Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Sit."

She did as she was told, drawing her knees to her chest, eyes still downcast.

"Look at me when I speak to you." His voice had softened, but was no less unforgiving. She raised her pale blue-green eyes to meet his, as he continued.

"Women don't belong on any ship, let alone mine. This is the first time I have had to deal with a problem such as you…but it would be only too easy to let you drown. I have an idea much more suitable for your type. You are not a sailor, and do not know the first thing about a ship, especially my own ship."

"Understand that you are here on this ship because you wish it. You are serving me as all of these men are. Do as I say, or suffer the consequences."

"Y-yes Sir." Naida mumbled, keeping her eyes on him with difficulty.

"You will begin by cleaning this cabin, but do not touch my things. I will not tolerate a woman's curiosity, and I expect results by the time I return."

"Yes, Captain." Though spoken quickly, she did not falter.

He turned, and began walking toward the door. As she stood, he turned around and with a strange look in his eyes asked, "What is your name?"

"Naida."


	4. Chapter IV: Siren's Song

**Thank you all again for the comments! Every word of encouragement is quite nice and refreshing. I would have put up this chapter a day ago, but the site was being buggy, so this, and the next chapter, are already finished. I think I will save the next chapter for a while yet...**

**Hope you all enjoy! Again, all critique/comment/suggestions/questions are welcome!**

Naida found the place a terrible mess, but she breathed not a word of complaint. So long as she didn't have to be near any of them she was content enough.

_If only it were not so cold…_

As the hours dragged on, with no appearance of the captain, she began to relax, and even began to hum, and sing snatches of childhood songs. She had always loved to listen to music, and as she neared the organ again, she noticed a small locket, opened, that appeared to be the source of the ghostly music she had heard last night. She glanced once more to the closed entrance of the cabin before reaching out to feel the small trinket.

At her touch the small machinery began to wind uttering a few desolate notes into the dark corridor. Wanting to hear the complete melody again, she wound the key a few times and listened intently as the small song whispered through the room once again.

As the tune slowed, she was going to wind it again, but hesitated, remembering the Captain's warning, which she had already disobeyed. Hastily placing it back where she had found it, Naida continued her work, every so often glancing back to the table where the locket sat.

She began to hum the tune, as it repeated itself continuously, a never-ending melody. Her soprano voice echoed slightly against the worn wood of the high ceilings. A small smile came to her lips for the first time since she had been captured, as she continued her strange little song. Mid-way through the melody the door opened quietly, and it was not until Davy Jones had made it more than half-way across the room that she took noticed, and silenced herself.

"You did not tell me you had a talent." He tapped his pipe, littering the clean floor. Naida bit her lip irritantly, but said nothing. "Now this is a good gift indeed. I have a better idea for you….one that truly can be done only by a woman..."

A brief silence, which she broke. "I'm not sure I understand…"

He smiled grimly. "Oh…you will. Stop your work now and rest. I will need you tonight."

Her eyes widened in horror, and she felt her throat tighten. What plans did he have? She scampered back to the small corner where she had spent the last night, and prayed that her fears would not be realized.

Hours later, Naida watched wide-eyed as the water level on the windows fell, and they emerged to the air. Through the windows she could now see the stars and crescent moon, giving the cabin an eerie glow.

"It's time. Come out Naida."

She dragged herself from her niche, and reluctantly followed him. To her surprise, but not relief, she found they were making their way out of the cabin, and into the cold, night air. The crewmen leered unpleasantly at her, but neither did, nor said anything. They walked to the starboard side, and leaning against the rail, Davy gestured with his claw in front of them.

"What do you see, Miss Naida?"

Squinting, as her eyes adjusted, she saw that there was a ship far off in the distance. Small beacon lights revealing its place.

She spoke softly. "It's a ship."

"That is correct. It's too far away. I need you to call it."

Perplexed by the odd command, she ventured, "How?"

In a voice that was almost too quiet he answered. "Sing."

"Sing?" Naida turned to face him.

The Captain nodded, and made a small popping noise. "Yes. Sing..."

As he said it he pushed her from the edge, but instead of falling, she found she was now nearer to the ship, and could walk easily on the water, her feet making ripples on the strange, glassy surface. Far away, the Dutchman loomed, but she could not get herself any closer to the human ship, which stood still in the water.

"Sing…" His voice was nowhere and everywhere, and she found herself summoning the haunting tune that she had been practicing all afternoon.

The men in the boat, upon hearing the gentle voice of a young woman, quickly turned their ship toward her, its wake the only movement in the still water.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" A voice called to her. She found she could not stop singing, unable to answer, she continued to vocalize.

_Don't be afraid anymore, _

_Come to me my heart, my love, _

_I will hold you in my arms, _

_Until I die… _

Somehow she was seen, as the ship had neared her. A lantern revealed her to the men, a wet, washed out girl, standing on the water.

Naida skipped across the water, her feet sinking only a few inches with each step she took. The ship followed her voice, which continued to sing.

_My bonnie one, hold tight, _

_I sit beside you, _

_I will never let you go, _

_Until I- _

The next step she took she fell into the water, but she was not drowning, and after a few moments she found that she was back on the ship, again covered in water, but not gasping for air. It was as if she could never drown again. The Flying Dutchman was now within easy distance of the ship she had called, and all around it, were large, flying tentacles, a giant beast crushing the ship. Screaming men and gunshots could be heard in the night, and soon, the ship destroyed, there was no light left.

She scrambled to her feet, and hurriedly tried to dash to the cabin, as the crew left to board the ship. A claw closed around her wrist, and she uttered a small cry of pain.

"Well done my little siren. You have proven to be…" He paused, thinking of a word. "…valuable."

Without another word, he vanished.


	5. Chapter V: Bill Turner

**Well, I was going to save this chapter, because I don't know how long it may be until my next update, but I just couldn't help myself...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you all so very much for your generous reviews of last chapter! hugs for all**

Her fear passed away, for she knew that she was almost alone on the ship, and she went to retrieve a blanket, or some other means to keep her warm. To her fortune, in a secluded room below-deck, she discovered a few supplies that must have been pillaged from her own ship not too long ago. Selecting the dryest of the coarse blankets, she began to fold it, to carry it back to her place in the cabin.

"You know, the captain rarely compliments anyone." A soft voice startled her.

"Who are you?" She asked, peering into the shadows, seeing a pale man, who was not so covered in shells as the others were. This man was obviously still mostly man.

"Just another lost soul, as you seem to be." He gave a sad smile. "You can breathe in the water now can't you?"

She nodded, clutching the rough cloth of the blanket. "Yes, I can."

"Ah…so you will also change…" He observed her. "I wonder if it's different for women."

"Change? You mean I will look like-"

"I don't know. Possibly." He said, then extended a hand. "My name is Bill Turner."

She shook gingerly. "Naida."

"I know." He nodded. "The captain seems fond of you."

She gave a little laugh. "Then he certainly has a strange way of showing affection."

"Yes…" he answered, "I suppose he does. At least it appears he has been relatively polite to a lady. You seem well-enough."

"Yes….I believe I am. I wish I'd had this blanket last night though. It's so cold here."

"You get used to it quickly."

Bill offered to carry her blanket, and accepting, she allowed him to accompany her back to the cabin. Thanking him graciously, she went in, and back to her small corner, where she curled up, blanket wrapped around her tightly. And then she fell asleep.

Davy Jones walked into his cabin quietly, pleased with the venture. One of the most successful attacks yet, little Naida had lured the men to their doom, better than any weapon or method he had used before. He glanced over to the sleeping girl, who held tightly to a worn cloth, but still shivering every now and then, still unadjusted to living with constant exposure to the water. She would soon become like the rest of them though, neither human nor truly part of the sea, but that cursed thing, creature in between. However, he had never known a girl, fair and innocent, would have become a part of his crew. As his own man, Bill Turner had wondered, now he did too. How would her change go? Would she still be a beautiful girl, or end up a hideous monster like the entire crew had become?

A part of him grew wistful at the thought of her soft pale skin becoming the wet scales of a fish, or coated in rough barnacles, until she was nothing. But what had begun could not be reversed. She would find that soon enough.

Again he found himself observing her pitiful, shivering, wrapped up form. He felt a strange hollow feeling as he did so, and began to move toward her, perhaps to move her to the unused bed in another corner of the cabin. Three feet away he stopped. Women were dangerous, that beauty, his new weapon, could be a hazard for himself if he was not careful. She could be to his greatest advantage…but if he was not careful she could destroy everything he had lived and died for. Everything.

Shaking his head he returned to his usual place of rest before his organ, beside the locket. He tentatively wound the small key and listened with gloom to the small trickling of music in the darkness.


	6. Epilogue

**In the next few days I hope to update my dead fanfictions with how I imagined my stories to end. This way, there is some sort of resolution (even if abrupt). Thank you, to all of my readers and reviewers! **

**Now, obviously this story didn't last long (August 24th-August 30****th****, 2006); however, after re-reading it, I am happier with my writing than I was with Don Juan. And, with the 2007 release of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, the story would have to change drastically anyhow. Here's what I would go with for a plot now. **

**Epilogue: A Heart Still Beating....**

**

* * *

  
**

Davy Jones, despite his desire to remain aloof from the girl, becomes fixated as she manages to successfully draw in more ships, and grows attached to her voice. When one crew member attempts to take advantage of her, Jones quickly dispatches him, and steals her back to his cabin. Naida, after bringing down several ships, feels overwhelming guilt for her actions, and betrayal of innocent people. Her transformation is underway, but manifests differently. She is able to leave the ship, because she made no pact with Jones in the beginning, and when they are near shore, visits Tia Dalma before Jack in DMC – giving Tia Dalma, who is also Calypso, useful information. Calypso transforms Naida into a siren – her only option now in her current state – in exchange for helping the goddess gain back her divine form.

Jones is very upset by Naida's disappearance, and in following her, finds Jack, reminding him of an even older bargain that was never settled. Naida plays her part in moving them to the World's end, and stays quietly in the background until Calypso is set free. After this, she spends her time flitting from place to place around the Caribbean, after setting Jones' soul to rest.


End file.
